No one but you
by Anonymoussss
Summary: Paul and Casey are both hot heads. What can their tempers get them into? Rated M for possible lemons and some strong language. PAUL/OC A Paul imprint story. Read and Review Please!
1. Moving

**A/N: Alrighty! So, heres the new story. I'm trying to improve it from my last story that I decided not to finish. It wasn't going anywhere. And i'm known for not finishing things that often.**

**BUT! I promise to finish this one. If my updates become farther apart just yell at me and tell me to get my lazy ass up and write.**

**Anywho.**

**I don't own twilight. Sadly I don't own Paul either. Ah, but the things I would do if I did.**

**(;**

**ENJOY!**

**PS: My character uses some strong language through-out the story. If you don't like it don't read.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Saturday, August 29th._

"CASEY LARISSA ROGERS, get your goddamn dirty shoes off the interior of the car. NOW." My mom screeched.

I rolled my eyes and did as she said. Sometimes I thought she loved this car more than she loved me. And my shoes wern't even dirty. They were old, but they've stuck through a lot the past summer.

I reminisced on the good times I have had with my friends from New York. Then the good times came crashing down on me when I realized I'd never see them again.

We past a sign with 'Welcome to La Push' painted on it. My mom squealed. "Ooooh! Casey look! Were here!" She turned around smiling at me totally unaware of the look I was giving her.

Stupid mom with her new stupid job offering. My mom was a doctor. And she was a total freak about it. We'd sit there at dinner and she'd talk about her day using doctor words and saying diseases I hadn't even knew existed let alone people actually having them. So of course when she was offered a job in Washington, in a better hospital, and better pay she took it without even asking me. Who cares if it'll bring in more cash? I certainly don't! I was perfectly comfortable with the insane streets of New York. With my colorful friends. But no, we had to move across the country just before my senior year in highschool started. Don't get me wrong, I was proud of my mom. She was able to get through college even with a child and get her doctors degree. She was all by herself since my father-who I have never met couldn't handle a kid. I didn't really mind. I never needed a father growing up. So I was fine with just my mom. But I couldn't believe she was doing this to me.

I narrowed my eyes at the back of my moms head. She was completely ridiculous sometimes. Not that I wasn't either.

You had two choices with me- you can either get on my bad side from the start, and I'll be a bitch to you always. Or, you can get on my good side from the start, and we'll see if I like you from there.

I wasn't always the kindest person and I knew that. But I didn't care. I liked who I was. Sides, I learned it from the best-my mother. My mom was only 35. And here I was almost 18. My mom was a witty, sarcastic bitch but god did I love her.

But right now, oh right now did I hate her.

I put my earphones in to drown out the horrible music my mom had blasting from the radio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Casey! Get your ass up and get some of your boxes from the trunk, the movers already have some of our stuff set up." My mom shook my shoulders.

When did I fall asleep?

When I refused to move from the car my mom grabbed my hand and jerked me out of my seat.

"Don't be difficult. Just get some damn boxes!" She tryed to use what she calls her 'mother voice'. Frankly, she acted more like a teenager than a mother.

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled sweetly. "Yes, old hag."

She looked up from the trunk and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Watch it little girl."

Me and my mom had this relationship where she would call me a bitch and I'd call her grandma, and so on. And then we'd run out of names to use so we (being the classy ladies that we are), flipped eachother off. We were kidding of course, but it's always been like this.

I picked up a box full of CD's and stacked another on top of it. As I walked towards our new beat up house it dawned on me that my life was starting over. I'd never see my old friends that I grew up with again. And I have to start fresh in a new school. The new girl. I groaned, my life was so ruined.

Thanks mommy dearest.

**A/N: Soooooooo? Review!**


	2. Greetings

**Caseys POV:**

I sat on my bed staring at the last box that I had to un-pack. After one and a half long days of unpacking I just wanted to be done with it. The last box was my box full of my clothes that I still needed to hang up ASAP. Since school was tomorrow and I would need something to wear.

I turned my music up on my ipod and it blasted through the house. I started dancing and singing to Alive with the glory of love by Say Anything while throwing my clothes around trying to find the perfect outfit for my first day at La Push high school.

My mom was cool with me playing my music loud. She listened to the same shit I did. It's the perks of having a young mother I suppose.

I had on my favorite tank top and shorts. I didn't plan on going anywhere today anyways. I wanted some pop tarts and milk though. It felt like I hadn't eaten in ages since I started unpacking.

Still singing, I jumped down the steps two at a time. I froze at the bottom of the stairs. My mother was standing by the front door of the house with two very hott, very tall teenage boys. They were both very muscular, their features some what the same. One clearly more beautiful than the other.

They both turned to face me, with two very different expressions. One was smiling like a perv, and he winked at me. _Ugh. _The other was staring at me with wide eyes. His mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape. And he was gorgeous. His dark brown eyes bored into mine. And when I looked away, I felt empty.

The one I labeled a pervert extended his hand towards me and intoduced hiself as Jacob. I took it unwillingly and smiled a little.

"Hi Jake, I'm Casey." My smile fell when he gave me another wink.

His friend didn't seem to like that. His features twisted and he shook a little.

Jacob had shaggy black hair with dark brown eyes. He was gigantic next to my small 5'4 frame. I had to crane my neck to just look at him. His muscles were clearly huge also. I could see them even through his white t-shirt.

Jacob nodded to his shaking friend. "This is Paul." I sighed inwardly. _Paul..._

Paul didn't move an inch. He stood there with the same expression on his face. His dark brown eyes softened as I turned my face to him. Pauls hair was shaggy, and the thought of me running my hands threw it popped into my head.

I shook my thoughts clean and smiled at Paul. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked winking.

His face turned beat red and I couldn't help but giggle.

My stomach reminded me of the job I came to do. I smiled at the two boys.

"Well, bye Jacob. And uh, by Paul." I said.

Jacob nodded once and Paul stammered as he spoke. "B-bye Casey."

-------------------------------------------------

After I had eaten my pop tarts and picked out an outfit I flopped on my bed. Pauls face filled my mind. I felt different around him. Like I wanted to be close to him for some reason.

_I need to see him again soon._

Was my last thought before I dozed off...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pauls POV:**

I grudgingly followed behind Jake up the walkway to a small white house. I didn't understand why I had to be the welcoming commity. I was certainly not welcoming, thats for sure. Right now I just wanted to go back to my beat up house and sleep on my lumpy matress. Sam had me running extra shifts for phasing in a Wal-Mart. I didn't get why he was making it a big deal. No one saw me except that little boy looking at some tonka trucks. Sides' he's young enough that he won't even remember it in a few years.

And because of that, here I was talking to some brown haired lady with Jake. Sam gets creative with punishment. Especially for me. He's always been irratated with me.

Don't get me wrong, this lady was totally hott. She was a little old for my taste but I was always one for trying new things. I smiled when appropriate and nodded at the right time while she and Jake babbled on. Jake was smiling at her and telling her how excited La Push was to have new people move in. I rolled my eyes. Everyone loved Jake. There was just something about him that made everyone like him. I always assumed it was because he's always sucking up and smiling.

Now me, well, people didn't enjoy me too much. I admit that I'm a bit of a hot head. I got a pretty good temper on me and I don't take shit. I've always been that way. Even before I first phased. But, phasing has made my temper worse. Being a wolf wasn't as cool as you would think.

Jake and I were just about to leave (and I was thanking god because I was about to pass out) when we heard someone bounding down the stairs. She landed at the bottom with a small thud and looked at the both of us then to her mother.

Suddenly, my heart stopped. The whole entire world shifted beneath me and it was just me and her. And I couldn't even move. I could only stand there like an idiot. Her dark brown hair flowed down to her shoulders where she was wearing a tank top that barely covered her stomach. She had shorts on that were showing quite a lot of leg. And boy was I enjoying it. I pictured myself ripping those off...

I shook my head and turned to look at Jake who was completely ignoring me.

He was intoducing hiself to her.

She introduced herself as Casey. I smiled. _Casey... _

I loved that name. She took his hand and shook it politely. I narrowed my eyes. Did he just wink?! I looked backed to what she was wearing. It occured to me that Jake was trying to flirt. Tremors rolled down my spine and I clenched my fists to keep calm.

"This is Paul." Jake introduced me and she stared at me for a moment.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked winking. My face burned red. I'm such an idiot. She probably thinks I'm stupid.

-------------------------------------

When she said her goodbyes I almost phased right there. I didn't want her to leave. The sadness was obvious in my voice as I spit out, "B-Bye Casey."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As soon as Jake and I stepped outside I turned around and waved goodbye to Caseys mom giving her my best smile. When she shut the door my smile fell and I turned towards Jake who had a smug smile planted on his stupid face. I took my fist and gave him a good punch inbetween the eyes. And before he could get back up I was already phased and running.


	3. First Day

**Enjoy**.

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned and slammed the off button with my fist. I was laying flat on my stomach my head half-way under my pillow. I always woke up in the weirdest positions.

When I tryed to roll over onto my back I suddenly fell on the hard wood floor with a loud thud. I jumped up. "Ow, Damnit." I hopped around on one foot holding the ankle I landed on wrong.

The clock said 6:40. If I was going to make it to school by 7:30 to get my schedule I better get going.

I pulled on the outfit I had picked out yesterday and looked myself over in the mirror. I didn't look half bad today. Atleast that was one thing I wouldn't have to worry about.

I grabbed my comb and brushed through my hair and plugged my straightener in. I bounded down the stairs while it heated up.

I opened the pantry and grabbed a pack of chocolate pop tarts and got myself a glass of milk. After I was done with that I went back upstairs to taim my messy curls. I had always hated my curly hair so my straightener and I were best of friends.

I decided to go with some mascara and some chap stick. I wasn't real huge on makeup. I thought I looked fine without all that cover up, blush, and eyeliner.

I trotted back to my mirror and smiled at my appearance. I was wearing my favorite skinny jeans that made my ass look amazing, if I do say so myself. And a black tank top with a plaid zip-up hoodie over top of it.

I smiled and dashed down the stairs to find my mom waiting by the door to leave.

I frowned and walked past her out the door. I was still mad that she was making me start my senior year in a new school.

The whole ride there it was quiet between me and my mother. Once we were in the parking lot of the school I got out of the car quickly. My mom started to pull out when she rolled the window down. "BYE SWEETY HAVE A GOOD DAY. MOMMY LOVES YOU!" That bitch. She shouted for the sheer purpose of embarrassing me infront of any students near by. And of course there was a group in front of a beat up blue truck who started snickering.

I turned to face my mothers car and smiled at her. She had a smug grin on her face. I stuck up my two middle fingers towards her and turned to face the school.

I saw her mouth form an 'O' shape before she drove away.

I started to walk towards the school with my backpack slung over my right arm when a girl from the group that was laughing turned to one of the guys beside her.

"God. They sure don't have any class in New York do they?" Her and her little boy pal laughed at her own joke. I turned on my heel to face her.

"Excuse me, got a problem?" I asked. A hint of shock hit her face for a moment before she composed herself. Looks like Queen Bee isn't used to people talking back.

She snorted. "You better watch who you talk to like that hun."

I smiled. "Why, what are you going to do 'hun'?" I took a step towards her direction. By now, many people in the parking lot had stopped to stare at us. Including him. When I saw him my heart stopped and picked up again in eratic beats. He was so gorgeous. And he was also laughing at what was going down between me and Queen bee. I didn't want to look away from him to face her, but the bitch still hasn't answered me.

I raised an eyebrow waiting for her answer.

She rolled her eyes and gave me a disgusted grunt and slowly walked away to the school with her 'possy' not far behind.

I smiled to myself and took off towards the main office to get my schedule.

----------------------------------------------

My first three periods went by in a blur. I was still a little fumed from the incident in the parking lot. So here I was in biology wondering what the hell the teacher was even talking about.

I always sucked at biology. Even in New York. So I knew it wasn't going to be any exception here. And the fact that Paul's gorgeousness was sitting at the table next to mine wasn't helping my concentration either.

It was halfway though the period and everyone was talking about the first project due in a few weeks and who they were going to pair up with. I didn't really care to pick a partner so I was focusing on ignoring everyone. Until the two boys in front of me turned halfway in my direction.

"Hey, I'm Jason. This is Bobby. We saw your little performance in the parking lot today. Nice." He winked at me. And out of my prefrial vision I was keeping on Paul I seen him turn my way.

"Uh yeah. She deserved it. Anyways, I'm Casey." I smiled. Jason gave me a creepy smile back. How many perverts were in this town? Seriously.

"You should totally sit with me and my friends at lunch today." He said turning his body completely around in his chair now.

I nodded. "Sounds good."

I was going to return to doodling when Paul adbruptly got up from his chair. The metal scraping the floor tiles. He walked over to the empty seat next to me and sat down.

"So, I was wondering. Would you want to work on the project with me?" He asked. I made the mistake of looking in his eyes and lost my voice. I could only nod in agreement.

His face seemed to light up at that little gesture. My face lit up with his. Why did he want to work with me? I totally had no idea about anything in biology and to top it off, I hadn't even been listening when he was explaining the project.

I sighed. I didn't care. As long as it got me some time with Paul.

Mr. Bell then called the class to attention, and asked if we had all picked out partners. After he was sure that everyone had a partner he let us on our own to read a article he had handed out. He said it would give us some ideas for topics to choose for the project. Which I still didn't know anything about.

"I want this room absolutely quiet until everyone is done reading. Got it?" Everyone nodded or murmured a yes in agreement.

I was a paragraph in when Paul turned towards me.

"So, arn't you happy you get to partner up with Paul the great?" His smile was huge.

I smiled and giggled a little.

"Well your not full of youself at all arn't you?" I whispered.

Mr. Bell's head snapped up at my noise and walked towards me and Paul. Paul went straight back to reading his article.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Ms. Rogers?" Mr. Bell had a smile on his face.

I snorted. "Nah, not really. But thanks for asking." Mr. Bell's face went red for a moment. And a few of the students giggled.

"Please do share. I'm sure we all would like to here." He narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Bell, but I don't think its any of your damn business." I smiled at him.

He bent down to face me and Paul started to shake. "Listen Ms. Rogers I don't know what kind of school they ran in New York, but we do NOT swear in my classroom. Clear?"

"What? _DAMN_, sorry sir, I couldn't quite hear you." I smirked.

"To the office _now_." He pointed towards the door.

"I would gladly go, but I have no idea where it is Mr. Bell." I admitted.

Paul shot up. "I'll take her." He was already opening the door for me. "Ladies first." He smiled.

Paul led me down a long hall way and stopped in front of a big glass window with two doors. Above the glass doors big letters spelled out 'Principals office'. I snorted. I could've found this.

Paul grinned.

"So, quite the trouble maker, are you?" His grin grew in size.

I shrugged. "I got a temper on me."

Paul nodded. "I can tell. Don't worry though, I've got quite a temper myself."

Paul leaned closer to me. Our faces were only inches apart. "You shake when your angry." It wasn't a question.

His lips pulled up in a half smile. "So you've noticed." He said leaning closer. He reached his hand out and wrapped his big hands around my wrists. I felt his warm breath wash over my face.

Then the principal came out. His face a dark red.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and me and Paul pulled apart.

I was blushing. Since when did I blush?

"So, I heard about your little incident in class today and this morning."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, it got around. Now, in this school we do not talk back to teachers and we absolutely do not bully other students." I narrowed my eyes at him and bit back my smart ass remark.

He looked over towards Paul and rolled his eyes. "I see your hanging out with Paul. He's very familiar with this office. Arn't you Paulie?"

Paul's face looked menacing. "Yes sir."

Mr. Principal (I had no idea what his name was yet) turned back to me. "I suggest you find other friends Ms. Rogers. Being around Paul here could get you in quite a lot of trouble." He smiled. "And I don't want any other trouble from you today. That goes for you too Paul." And with that he turned on his heel and went back to his office.

Me and Paul waited until the door was closed before we both burst out laughing.

"So your familiar with the office eh?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I told you I had a temper." Then he rolled his eyes. "You break a kids nose once or twice and he automatically thinks your a bad kid."

I giggled. Me and Paul didn't move from our spot in front of the office until the lunch bell rang.

He looked down at me with a sad look in his eyes. "I gotta go find my friends. Talk to you later." Then he dashed down the hall leaving me dazed. Well that was lame.

I decided on just getting a lemonade for lunch. I wasn't that hungry.

When I got out of the lunch line Jason found me and led me to his table in the very back of the lunch room. There was Him, Bobby, and two other girls I recognized from my spanish and english class. They introduced themselves as Ashley and Rebecca. I decided to be nice to them. I could always use a few girl friends.

Lunch went on pretty well. Me and Paul would sneak glances at eachother and he would immediately look away and flush a brilliant red. I shook my head. That boy was all kinds of weird.

Me and Bobby were in the middle of talking about which band kicked harder ass; Linkin Park or Disturbed. I was going for Linkin Park and he was going for Disturbed. I only liked one song of Disturbed. They were a little to heavy for me. I was winning when miss Queen Bee herself walked past my table giving me a disgusting glare. She kept on walking and went and sat in Paul's lap. I clenched my fists and felt a wave of anger and jealously hit me.

Paul looked surprised to say the least. Then that surprise turned to anger. Then he began to shake. "Sara. Get. Your. Skanky. Ass. Off. Of me. _NOW_." He spat. I giggled at the look on her face and the disgusted one on Paul's. So Queen bitch's name was Sara, eh?

Sara slowly got off her face burning a dark shade of red. She started to stalk past my table narrowing her eyes at me. She stopped in front of me giving me what she thought was her menacing glare.

I smiled sweety. "Yes Sara?"

"Is there something funny whore?" I stood up.

"Yes, there is something funny _skank_." She balled her hands into fists. "Don't be a bitch because you got rejected. Sorry hunny, but I'm not the whore." I sat back down nonchalantly sipping my lemonade.

Sara stared at me for a second and walked away out of the lunch room.

As soon as she left my whole lunch table burst into fits of laughter. Rebecca held out her hand in a high five gesture. "Nice." She said giggling. I smiled and gave her the high five.

I think I was going to like this school.

-----------------------------------------------------

When the final bell rang I was out of my last class and opening my locker faster than anyone else. I just wanted to get home and sleep.

I threw in my math homework, not that I was going to do it, and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I shut my locker and there he was. Leaning against the lockers.

"Where'd you come from?" I looked around.

He chuckled. "My mom." I rolled my eyes. I started to walk towards the front door of the school when he put both arms on the lockers caging me in.

He smiled my favorite smile. "So, I was thinking. If you'd like to hang out with me sometime."

I raised one eyebrow. "As in a date?" He thought for a moment.

"Yeah, this Friday. Me and my friends will be at a bon fire. Wanna come?" I tapped my finger to my chin pretending to think about it.

"I guess that sounds cool. See you Friday." I ducked under his left arm and walked towards the glass doors.

**A/N: I've been getting alerts, but no reviews.**

**Review please!**


	4. Drag

**Caseys POV:**

It was finally Friday. School had dragged on for what seemed like forever. And I was just greatful to be this much closer to my date with Paul. He said his friends were going to be there, so I guess it really wasn't a date. But I couldn't care less. I got to be with Paul outside of school. Which I was perfectly content with. I shook my head and stuffed the rest of my books into my backpack. I was a little to excited about tonight. I hadn't known Paul for more than a few days and I was already going crazy over him. I had caught myself dreaming of our wedding in Bio.

I don't know how long I had been standing at my locker when a huge shadow developed over me. I looked up to see Paul staring at me with one of those looks that made me feel like a love sick teenager. I smiled at him.

He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "What cha thinkin' about?" He asked.

"Nothing." I quickly shut my locker and began to head out of the school, knowing Paul would follow. He caught up to me in 2 strides and smiled his goofy grin.

"You were thinking about me." It wasn't a question.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't know what your talking about." I muttered.

He snorted. "You were so thinking of me." He stopped right in front of me blocking the exit. He put his hands on his hips and put on a girly voice. "I just love that Paul soooo much. He's sooo dreamy. Not to mention charming, funny, adorable, smart an-" I cut him off by hitting him in the chest.

"PAUL!" I narrowed my eyes. His goofy grin returned.

"Yes?"

"First of all, what I think and dream about is none of your business. Second, you have the worst girl voice I have ever heard. You sounded like a drag queen." His bellowing laugh echoed through the halls.

He grabbed my hand. "C'mon, I'll drive you home."

He pulled me through the parking lot of students, most of them staring at us as we pushed past them. The ridiculous stories I heard about Paul and his group of friends were hilarious. Some say they were on steroids-which could actually be true. Paul was pretty big. But others say they were nothing but trouble. And I couldn't see any trouble in Paul except the occasional temper tantrums he put on.

Okay. More than occasional. But he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they deserved it.

As Paul drove me home he was very quiet. He seemed to be thinking pretty hard about something. I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned my body slightly towards him. He smiled.

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking about when you tell me what you were thinking about earlier."

I sighed. "Fine. I was thinking about our date. And you in general. Now tell me."

He chuckled. "I was just thinking about tonight too actually." I nodded as we pulled up in front of my beat up house.

He smiled. "I'll see you later?"

"Yep." I opened the door and climbed out when I felt his warm hand catch mine. He felt like he was burning up.

"Oh!" I pulled back. "Why are you so warm? Do you have a fever? If your too sick to go out tonight then we can go out anoth-" I was cut off by his hand.

When I stopped talking he took his hand off my mouth. "I just run a little hotter than normal people. No biggie. Pick you up later round' 5ish?"

I nodded.

I watched his car as he drove away.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pauls POV:**

When the final bell rang I didn't even go to my locker to get my homework for the weekend. It wasn't as important as seeing her.

As I rounded the corner I pushed past 3 ninth graders. One fell to the ground and I had to stop and help him up. I rolled my eyes and sighed in irratation before turning back around to help him.

He was on the floor holding his arm. I offered him my hand. He hesitantly took it and I pulled him up quickly muttering a sorry before turning back around.

I ran down another hall way and there she was stuffing books into her backpack. Her face was adorable. She had a look of concentration like she was thinking hard about something. I surpressed a smile before walking up closely behind her. She whipped around and smiled at me.

I pushed some hair behind her ear. "What cha thinkin' about?" I asked. Her face turned a bright pink and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was so thinking about me. I know it.

"Nothing." She said and turned on her heel down the hallway. It only took me a few strides to catch up with her, keeping pace.

"You were thinking about me." I beamed. She rolled her eyes in irratation.

"Don't know what your talking about." She muttered.

I snorted. "You were soooo thinking about me." Her face fell pulling into an embarrased frown. I so badly wanted to see her smile again, to hear that laugh. I put my hands on my hips like she did some times and cleared my throat before speaking in a high pitched voice. "I just love that Paul soooo much. He's sooo dreamy. Not to mention charming, funny, adorable, smart an-" I could've gone on forever if she didn't stop me.

"PAUL!" She giggled and narrowed her eyes at me. Ah, there was that smile.

"Yes?" I asked.

"First of all, what I think and dream about is none of your business. Second, you have the worst girl voice I have ever heard. You sounded like a drag queen." I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I suposse I did sound like a drag queen.

I looked at her for a moment. She was breath-takingly beautiful. It almost made my heart hurt to look away from her sometimes. Her gorgeous brown hair flowed down to her shoulders. And boy did she have amazing brown eyes to match. Green flecks were sprinkled in them. Her lips were plump. Perfect almost. And suddenly I had a picture of me kissing those lips. Glued to that body. I shook my thoughts clean before grabbing her hand. It fit perfectly in mine, like a glove.

"C'mon, I'll drive you home."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of boring. It was the set-up for the next chapter.**

**I promise things pick up from here!**


	5. Bon fire

I looked around the bon fire. Large boys-well, they looked more like men stared at me with grins plastered on their broad faces.

The only face I recognized was Jacobs. And of course Pauls, who was hovering over me.

One of the staring faces stood up swiftly extending his hand. "Hi. I'm Seth." He sounded young, but his appearance told me otherwise. He stood taller than me with broad shoulders and an incredible jaw line. He only came up to Paul's shoulder though.

I took his hand. It was warm-like Paul's was in the car earlier today. Is that just how they breed them in La Push? Hot, tall, and warm?

"I'm Casey." I smiled at Seth.

He chuckled. "Oh trust me, I know. Paul Wall here won't shut up about you. For example this morning he was all 'Shes so adorable when sh-." He was cut off by Paul's fist that pounded into his shoulder before sending him spiraling to the ground. I widened my eyes and Paul and bent down to help Seth up.

"Seth? Are you okay? PAUL! What's wrong with you?" I looked back to Seth, to Paul, to Seth, to Paul again. Seth got up rubbing his shoulder.

Paul rolled his eyes. "He's fine." He then continued to lift me off the ground ignoring me as I squirmed in his arms. He didn't set me down until he had me and him sitting on a log across from the many people in different conversations at the bon fire.

"I can walk." I muttered.

It was very obvious to pick out the couples around the fire. There was one couple sitting on a peice of drift wood a few feet away from me and Paul. A tan petite woman was sitting on top of a giants lap. He had to be the biggest one here by far. The woman was absolutely beautiful. She had a pair of killer legs and long sily black hair. She was perfect, until she turned her face. Dark pink scars ran from her eye down to her shoulder. I shuddered at the thought that they might not stop there. I noticed myself staring and the man holding her noticed too. He gave me a dark scowl and I quickly looked away ashamed of myself.

I poked Pauls shoulder and he turned to me immeadiately. "Paul, who are they?" I nodded in the couples direction. Paul bent down to whisper in my ear. And I could have sworn he smelled my hair.

"Thats Sam and Emily. Don't stare." I nodded knowing it was already too late for that.

The other obvious couple would have to be another tall, muscular man (what a surprise) and a skinny lanky girl sitting close to his side. This girl was completely average. She wasn't at all ugly, but not pretty either. But hell, that guy looked at her like she was a fucking godess.

I pulled on Paul's shoulder to ask him who they were.

"Jared and Kim. They used to make me gag with all that lovey-dovey shit. They're the worst out of all the couples here." He shook his head.

"Used to?" I asked. He only nodded.

The last pair wasn't really a pair. It was a little girl with big brown eyes and whom I assumed was her brother playing barbies with her. I smiled. He was so serious about it too. Normal brothers would complain about that kind of stuff. But these boys wern't exactly normal either.

The last of the people were a few old folks, Jake who was flanked by two other tall boys, a girl who was just as tall as the rest of them, and two other kid-like monsters who were sitting next to Seth.

"Tell me the rest of the names?" I looked up at Paul.

"Kay. Well, the little girl and the panzy playing barbies is Claire and Quil. The old folks are Quil Atera, Sue Clearwater, and Jacobs father Billy Black. The two idiots sitting next to Jake are Quil and Embry. The girl Leah, she's bitchy sometimes, so just ignore her, I do. Anyways, the two little pests by Seth are Collin and Brady." I nodded knowing that I would never remember half those names.

Suddenly Billy Black cleared his throat and everyone immeadiately got quiet. He started telling a story I had heard part of in school this week at lunch. Jason was trying to scare me apparently but he wasn't holding any intrest to me. I was sneeking glances at Paul. The story was dumb until now. Because when Billy spoke he almost made me believe it.

He went on about how the tribe decended from wolves, and the third wife, and 'the cold ones'. From what I could tell it meant vampires.

Some where inbetween the story of a vampire clan I drifted off to sleep in Paul's warm arms.

---------------------------------------------

I felt myself being lifted and looked up to see Paul carrying me. I looked around, we were in the woods?

He smiled. "Good. Your awake." I nodded and gave a tired yawn.

He set me down in the leaves and plopped down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I was immeadiately warm. I smiled.

He didn't smile back like he normally does. And he was unusually quiet. He'd normally fill the silence up with chatter, which I loved because I was a talker.

I began to fidget. Why wasn't he talking?

He sighed. "Casey." I looked up at him.

"Paul."

"I have something to tell you, but your either going to think I'm crazy or your going to be afraid. Possibly both."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

He was silent for a long moment. "You know how I'm so tall and warm?"

"Yes. What's that have to do with anything?"

He put a hand up to quiet me. I closed my mouth and looked at him. He seemed to be in pain. I waited and waited for him to talk. But 10 minutes had passed before he even looked at me again. And this time when he spoke he was in a totally different subject.

"Billy Black told a story tonight. It was the reason that I brought you here."

"Paul, would you just stop fucking around and tell me what your trying to say? I'm getting impatient."

He was on his knee's in a split second holding my chin with one hand and the other around my waist.

"Casey." He whispered. My breathing was ragged. He was so close.

Before I could move an inch his lips crashed into mine and his hands were tangled in my hair. He pushed me onto my back with his arms keeping him hovering above me, the whole time not breaking our kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself into him. A moan escaped his lips. His warm hands traveled to my waist and pulled me into him even closer which made us both gasp and moan before picking up our kissing again.

He licked my bottom lip and I let him in. Suddenly I was on top of him and he was under me on the ground.

He smiled at me. "Casey." He said again.

I took a deep breath trying to slow my eratic breathing. "Yes?"

"I'm a werewolf."

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


End file.
